the friendliest acquaintance
by ricken
Summary: [Slight AU] After having a really rough day, Clyde walks into his favorite diner, Shakeys, to order his favorite dessert. So what if it was late and pouring rain? He clearly deserved it! Most importantly, why was he so, for a lack of a better word, interested in the waiter? Actually, it's more like the other way around... [Cryde (b)romance!]


a/n A few things! 1, this is a slight AU where they are 17-18 and weren't close friends when they were younger (but fear not, I'm writing the beginning of their relationship after all~)

In the AU, Shakey's is a small 50's style diner, but that's the only -major- change really. And last of all, I really like Bebe, but I needed a placeholder girl to break Clyde's heart… So I wasn't writing to be hateful, I promise!

I dedicate this to **Vampiracy,** who is extremely good at writing Cryde and inspired me to write more! (After all, theres a serious lack of Cryde fanfiction…)

With that, I really hope you like this one-shot (maybe series), and review if you want!

* * *

_I'm sorry Clyde, it's just not going to work out._

Those words continued to ring in Clyde's head as he headed towards Shakey's, sulking the entire route while soaking wet. He pushed the glass doors open and was relieved to find that none of his friends were there to see him.

"Take a seat wherever you'd like," said the manager, giving him a menu and a sympathetic look.

Clyde slowly walked over to the counters and took a seat in one of the shiny, red stools. He sighed deeply, combing his fingers through his hair and looking downwards.

"I must look so pathetic right now," he thought to himself. But he had other things to be upset about.

Clyde fought the urge to go on his phone and look through pictures and old texts of him and Bebe. He was fighting back tears as he remembered the things his friends Kevin and Token had told him; "You know she's only using you right?" or "Like it's going to last." He should've listened to Kevin's advice instead of getting defensive and snapping at him. He should've taken Token more seriously. He should've listened, he should've noticed his douchey actions, because they were completely right and he was still a douchebag.

"But no, I didn't. I'm too dumb and naïve to even listen to my own frie-"

Craig coughed a little, getting his attention.

"Uh, I could come back if you want…" came a soothing yet slightly nasally voice. He looked at Clyde, who was already brimming tears. Honestly, he wanted to help, but what if he got even more upset? Craig wasn't good at comforting people, especially those he didn't know much about.

_Was that a voice of an angel? _Oh, it was just Craig, one of his classmates, and not a very nice one at that. _Great, now he's going to laugh at me and make things worse._ "N-no, I'm ready…"

Craig looked at him, urging him on.

"I just want a large banana split with extra fudge and caramel please." It was one of his favorite desserts and usually cheered him up. He even shared one with Bebe one time. Well, he ate most of it, since he loved banana splits, but-

"Uh...are you sure you're alright?" Craig froze, really unsure of what to do. Clyde was full on tearing up now, and began to sniffle and cry.

"N-no…just get me my ice cream!" Clyde covered his face with his jacket sleeves and put his head down while Craig turned around and began making his sundae quickly. He didn't mean to snap, he was just really stressed out and was embarrassed enough crying in front of a kid he knew that was most likely judging him silently.

A few seconds later he heard a heavy *clink* near him and slowly looked up. It wasn't his sundae, but it was Craig handing him the napkin dispenser. He said nothing and got back to making his banana split. Clyde blinked a few times and took a napkin. "Thanks," he called out quietly. Craig turned briefly and nodded.

A few minutes of nose-blowing later, Clyde was starting to feel a little bit better about the breakup, but not about the fight with Kevin. It was ugly, and thinking about it made him want to cry again, so he forced himself to focus on something else.

And that something was his waiter, Craig.

Craig…something about him seems different. Maybe it was his mysterious aura, or 'I-don't-give-a-fuck' vibe? He may not know him well, but he slightly remembers seeing him as a kid. Now, they were only classmates, acquaintances if you want to stretch it. But definitely not 'friends.'

"Ahem," said so-called acquaintance, handing him his ice cream. "You were staring?"

_Oh shit! _"I-I wasn't!" shot Clyde clumsily, "I was just, uh, deep in thought, and I happened to be looking your way. Yeah."

Craig rolled his eyes, but bravely (or foolishly) decided to take the chance. "Whatever you want to call it. Are you feeling better?"

Clyde looked up, already eaten 3 spoons of sundae. "Hm?"

"Uh, well you were crying and, never mind." Craig should've been happy he was feeling better. Why did he care so much, anyways?

"Oh, that. Well…" Clyde paused mid-scoop. Should he really vent about his problems to some guy he barely knows? Now that he thinks about it, it was good idea, right? From the looks of it, Craig wasn't really the judging type, and they'll both go home like nothing happened, whats the harm?

Craig saw how unsure the boy looked and stared off to the side, "It's late and I don't have any other things I need to do, so, I'm here if you want to talk."

Clyde looked back up and sighed deeply. "Okay, where to begin…"

* * *

"No way," said Craig, leaning against the counter the opposite side of Clyde.

"Yeah…" said Clyde, looking down. "I can't believe he said that…Kevin was my best friend, you know? I never even apologized for what _I _said. I'm such a dick."

"No…" said Craig. "You were friends, but I mean, if I was dating someone and my 'friend' criticized me for it, I'm just not gonna take that, you know?"

Clyde sighed. "Yeah, but he was right…I should've listened…"

"Clyde, there's no way you could've known he was right."

"What should I do?" Clyde quickly finished the last of the sundae and looked back up to Craig in exasperation.

"First, try to forget about Bebe. Second, apologize to Kevin, since he seems really important to you. Things will work out from there, I think."

"Yeah, you're right…Thanks, Craig, you really helped…" Clyde smiled for the first time since he entered the diner, and Craig just nodded. "Oh, I should pay now."

"It's on me."

"Wait, what?" First he listened to his problems without calling him a crybaby, then he paid for his huge sundae? (They weren't cheap, you know.)

"I said, it's on me." Clyde sniffed.

"T-thanks Craig…" he gave him a teary smile. This time, Craig smiled back, but only slightly.

"You still deserve a tip though, for going through all that. Here," Clyde pulled out a wad of crumpled dollar bills and checked his pockets for quarters, and handed the messy pile to Craig, who blinked.

"Thanks."

The only people in the diner were Craig, Clyde, and possibly other employees that couldn't be seen. It was still raining, but not as fierce as it was when Clyde was walking.

"Well, it was great talking to ya, but I better go before I get kicked out or something."

"You forgot your receipt," said Craig, handing the confused boy a thin strip of paper.

"I thought you said I- oh," said Clyde, blushing as he saw a neatly-written phone number on the receipt.

When he looked up, Craig already took his empty sundae bowl and utensils and walked back towards the sink. "See you around, maybe," he mumbled, turned around so the boy couldn't see that he was sweating.

Clyde laughed nervously and walked out the door, waving although he couldn't see. Somehow, he didn't really mind the rain pouring down on him as he walked towards his car, now that he had something to look forward to.

* * *

**i gotta stop writing cryde at 4am, its not a good habit**

**i forgot to mention that clyde really likes craig's voice but won't admit it haha- anyways, what do you think?**


End file.
